


I Believe the Children Are Our Future

by VoteSaxon45



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteSaxon45/pseuds/VoteSaxon45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unplanned pregnancy onboard the Valiant... and it's lightening the mood! </p>
<p>Yes, I got the title from Supernatural.</p>
<p>Fight me.</p>
<p>Just kidding, I love you. Another short, sad fic for y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe the Children Are Our Future

No one could’ve ever guessed – although it isn't exactly shocking. Everyone on the Valiant just realizes one day: Lucy is pregnant. She has the slightest whisper of a baby bump, and once everyone knows, she openly adores it – stroking it gently, running her hands over the bump. The baby lightens the mood aboard the Valiant considerably – even if it is the Master’s spawn. Lucy smiles constantly – something she hasn't been keen on lately – and lets everyone who wants to touch her bump touch it. Even the Doctor has a go, gently holding his hands to her and offering the only smile he’s worn since this whole thing started. The Master sidles up to his wife and looks down at the bump with surprise. “What’s this?” he asks with mild distaste. The Doctor watches silently, and he can clearly see the disapproval in the lunatic’s eyes that no one else could be able to. To be honest, the Doctor isn't surprised that the Master hadn't noticed the baby sooner. It seems the maniac hardly pays any attention to his precious wife anymore. She beams up at him and strokes her baby bump proudly. “We’re pregnant,” she tells him happily.  
“We? You’re pregnant, sweetheart,” he informs her. There’s a cold edge in his voice that the Doctor doesn't like at all.  
Lucy’s smile falters. “She’s yours.”  
“Obviously. Moreover, how are you so sure that it’s a she? The thing isn't nearly developed enough to tell – and we don’t have any of that baby-detecting rubbish around.”  
The girl’s dreamy grin returns and she strokes circles on her bump. “I can just feel it.”  
“No, you can’t,” the Master scoffs. Lucy doesn't reply. He scoffs at her again and leaves her side, back into the depths of the Valiant to do whatever he likes to do these days. There’s a sinking feeling in the Doctor’s gut that tells him that what the Master likes to do is torture Captain Jack. 

It’s only been a week, but Lucy’s bump seems to have grown. The Doctor likes to be near her – far enough so that she or the Master don’t grow suspicious, but close enough so that he could feel the baby. Not physically, of course, but his mind detects the new life, growing and learning already. He loves the feel of the fresh life force, and he can tell that the Master does, too. Ever since he found out that Lucy is pregnant, he’s been spending much more time with her. He hangs around her more often, tolerating her, it seems. He likes to touch the baby, running his hands over it while whispering ‘sweet nothings’ in her ear. She seems happy enough – the color is back in her cheeks, her eyes don’t look as empty anymore – but the Doctor knows the Master. He’d recognize that wicked glint in his eyes anywhere, and the malevolence was radiating off of him.

Lucy is holding tightly onto the Master’s arm as they stride into the conference room. The empty look is back in the poor girl’s eyes, and she clings to the Master, fingernails digging into his suit, walking unsteadily. She has a brand new set of bruises.

And she isn't pregnant.


End file.
